Beth Malloy
Beth Malloy - full name Bethany Sue - is the second daughter of George and Jean Malloy. She goes to fifth grade when they come to Buckman. Personality Beth is the happiest when she has a book, being an enormous reader. She seems to get along with her sisters, unless they get under her skin. She is smart, witty, and when she has to, fiesty. She seems to be the calmest Malloy sister, the "brain" of the three. During her "relationship" with Josh Hatford, she is shown to have a romantic side to her. She can be sensitive at times too. Beth can be snarky, usually only with Josh and Jake Hatford and sometimes Caroline and Wally, when she's upset at with someone. Unless she's mad, annoyed, or upset, Beth seems to be a calm, bright, optimistic girl. Physical Apeareance Beth is described to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.(At one point, Wally described her as the "prettiest" of the sisters). On the covers of the books, Beth seems to be thin. She is a little taller than Caroline, but shorter than Eddie. (Maybe taller or around the same hight as Wally Hatford). Relationships Eddie Malloy: 'Eddie is Beth's older sister. Beth and Eddie have a unique sisterly bond. Eddie is protective of Beth, especially when Beth began to date Josh Hatford, warning her to "not fall into any traps of his". Eddie contantly watches out for Beth, especially when Beth reads and walks at the same time. (This is shown when Eddie guides Beth away, preventing her to fall into the river). Despite her protectiveness, Eddie teases Beth at times. (Calling her "Miss America" when Beth dressed up to look nice for Josh Hatford). '''Caroline Malloy: ' Caroline is Beth's younger sister. Beth and Caroline get along with each other just fine, unless Caroline gets on her nerves. When Caroline wrote a play as an assingment for her class, she turned to Beth for help. Caroline knows her sister well, knowing that if she ever needed Beth's forgivness, all she had to do is give her a book. Beth supports Caroline, going with Caroline to the auditions for the Buckman play. Beth even entered the Buckman play, with Caroline stating that she would be a great "Annabelle". (Annabelle was one of the lead roles in the play.) Beth seems to be motherly to Caroline at times, wiether it is scolding her, or comforting her when Caroline had a delusional fever. Beth also can be protective of Caroline, shown when the Bensons scared Caroline half to death, and Beth spent the night with Caroline along with Eddie. 'Jake Hatford: ' Beth and Jake seem to bump heads at times during the Prank War. When forced to work together, they cant resist making at least a few snarky comments. Jake didnt trust Beth when she dated Josh. Jake also came up with her nickname, the "Wierdo". However, when they do get along, they seem to have a brother and sister moment, teasing each other. But other than that, Jake seems to be able to tolerate Beth, and vise versa. '''Josh Hatford: '''Beth and Josh didnt get along a first. During recess in the first book, Josh scared Beth by pretending to be a giant vampire bat. This resulted in a small arguement. When the girls got a hold of the pictures of the boys, Beth remarked that Josh's picture was her favorite. Beth and Josh even dated at one point, until their relationship got too complicated with the Prank War, but still remain friends. Josh also states that Beth was the only Malloy that actually liked him. Josh also seemed to be one of Beth's first friends, since she usually would sit alone and read during lunch time. (Beth and Josh are often "shipped" together in fanfictions.) '''Wally Hatford: '''Beth and Wally seem to get along okay with each other. The only time they bump heads is during the Prank War. Other than that, they usually dont argue or fight. Wally considers Beth wierd for enjoying horror books. On the other hand, Wally also considers Beth as the "prettiest" one of the three Malloy sisters, and as the "sanist" one. Wally and Beth probaby both get along because of their calm natures, unless they are upset or pranking each other. '''Peter Hatford: Beth seems to feel like an older sister to Peter. Beth and Peter get along great, with Beth making Peter cookies and Peter complimenting her baking skills. Peter often defends Beth and her sisters from his brothers, stating that "they gave him cookies!" and that they are really nice to him. Beth even told Peter about making a living as a baker, and asking his opinion. Peter replies that he would visit her shop all the time. Beth also states that Peter, along with Josh, is her favorite Hatford. Apeareances in Books The Boys Start the War: The Girls Get Even: Boys Against Girls: The Girls Revenge: A Traitor Among The Boys: A Spy Among The Girls: Beth and Josh Hatford become a couple, to the disgust of their siblings. Beth tells her sisters that she is spying, but Josh has told his brothers the same thing... The Boys Return: The Girls Take Over: Boys In Control: Girls Rule!: Boys Rock!: Who Won The War?: 10 4.jpg|on girls rule! cover 1_2.jpg|on the boys start the war cover 2_3.jpg|on the girls get even cover 3_2.jpg|on boys against girls cover 7_3.jpg|on the boys return cover Category:The Malloys